An increasing number of users are using electronic commerce to purchase fashion-related items in recent years. In many sites that sell fashion-related items, clothing images are displayed in a list format, as is the case for commercial goods of other genres. In some of sites that sell fashion-related items, a photographed image of a person or mannequin wearing a combination of pieces of clothing (for example, a combination of a top wear and a bottom wear) selected by the seller is displayed. A “top wear” is a piece of clothing worn on the upper half of the body, and a “bottom wear” is a piece of clothing worn on the lower half of the body.